merry go around
by hissinfullips
Summary: [PERMANENTLY MOVED] www.wattpad.com/myworks/104832572-merry-go-around-hunkai cerita ini akan dilanjutkan seluruhnya ke situs wattpad. terima kasih. under username: hissinfullips
1. prologue

1\. Cerita ini menggunakan _**licentia puitica**_ dan akan terus digunakan.

2\. Bahasa Indonesia _**is not**_ my native language—I am still learning, so please bear with me. Writing fanfiction is one of my 'exercises' to improve my skill.

3\. Rating might go high up

* * *

 _ **merry go around**_

 _ **oh sehun/kim jongin (hunkai); pg-13; multichaptered; 1701 words.**_

 _ **arranged married au; romance; domestic; male pregnancy.**_

* * *

…

Ada sebuah tradisi dikatakan menikah muda—tidak lebih dari usia 21 tahun—akan membuatmu menuju pintu ajal dengan tempo lambat. Hal ini tertanam erat pada keluarganya dan seorang keluarga lagi; Kim Jongin harus menikah dengan pemuda lebih muda 4 tahun darinya, Oh Sehun.

Jangan salahkan jika dirinya pun terkejut mengetahui calon suaminya itu masih duduk di sekolah menengah atas.

…

* * *

" **Ibu** , aku sudah berada di depan rumah," tuturnya sambil melihat seksama rumah masa kecilnya—terlalu hiperbolis, baru dua tahun terakhir ia pindah dari rumah itu dan sekarang tinggal di apartement pribadinya. Lagi pula, setiap akhir pekan ibunya meminta untuk berkunjung.

Baiklah, ibu akan bukakanmu pintu garasi, sahut ibunya dari ujung sana.

Ia mengangguk, meskiipun tahu lawan bicaranya tidak dapat melihat. Melihat pintu garasi, dengan segera ia memutuskan hubungan dengan ibunya. Dengan perlahan ia menginjakkan pedal gas, memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di belakang mobil probadi ayahnya.

Setelah mengambil barang yang ia bawa untuk perlengkapannya selama menginap di rumah orang tuanya (hanya peralatan kantornya, ia tidak ingin menyia-nyikan waktu walau sedang berlibut), ia beranjak keluar dan melihat rumah itu dengan seksama sekali lagi. Entah mengapa ada perasaan aneh menyelimuti hati sekarang; apa karena sudah tiga akhir pekan ia tidak sempat pulang? Ia tidak dapat menemukan jawaban pastinya.

Dua hari lalu ibunya menghubunginya untuk segera pulang, ada keperluan yang sangat penting yang beliau ingin dibicarakan, bahkan sang ibu memintanya untuk cuti beberapa hari hingga akhir pekan. Awalnya ia berpikir hal yang ingin dibicarakan sang ibu menyangkut kesehatan ayah atau sang kakek yang kini kondisinya memang semakin menurun. Namun, mendengar intonasi anaforis dari suara ibunya, ia pikir bukan itu. Ibunya terdengar terlalu ceria dan santai saat berbicara dengannya.

Ia menggeleng kepalanya, menerka-nerka hanya membuatnya kepalanya terasa berat. Ia sudah tiba di rumah, tidak perlu memusingkan itu lagi, sebentar lagi ibunya akan memberitahunya. Dengan perlahan ia menuju pintu utama, memencet beberapa kode seri sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah. Tercium aroma masakan, ibunya pasti sedang memasak saat ini. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, dapat dirasakan aura yang sudah sangat ia rindukan namun begitu ia hafal.

"Aku pulang!" serunya dan disambut hangat oleh keluarganya sektika ia membuka mata. Ibu yang berjalan menghampirinya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan saat beliau merangkul tubuh anaknya yang kini lebih besar dan tinggi dibandingkan dirinya.

"Ibu, aku pulang," bisiknya masih dalam dekapan erat sang ibu. Ia melirik pada dua orang yang masih beridiri di tengah-tengah lorong pintu masuk. Ayah dan kakek.

"Selamat datang, Jongin," sambut seluruh keluarganya.

Oh, entah mengapa ini terasa seperti ia baru pulang dari perjalanan bertahun-tahun dan akhirnya kini ia bisa melihat dan bertemu dengan keluarganya.

"Sudah, jangan terlalu lama berdiri di sana. Apa kalian tidak merasa bersalah membuatku berdiri lama di sini? Kakiku sudah tidak kuat," celetuk khas kakeknya membuat Jongin dengan tergesa melepas pelukan sang ibu dan berlari kecil menuju sang kakek. Ia peluk dengan erat orang tua itu.

"Tetap seperti ini, aku ingin peluk kakek lebih lama," lirihnya, namun ia dapat merasakan senyuman usil tergurat di bibirnya. "Tenang saja, malam ini Jonginie akan pijat kaki kakek."

Suara tawa pria tua itu terdengar degan jelas. "Kau ini memang cucuku yang paling manja." Ia menepuk punggung Jongin perlahan, membuat Jongin menutup matanya, ia begitu mengenal belaian itu. Saat ia masih kecil, tangan itu selalu membuatnya tenang dan merasa aman. Kakek adalah sahabat terbaiknya.

"Sudah, sudah. Bukankah Ayah mengatakan kaki Ayah sudah merasa kesakitan berdiri lama? Ayo, sekarang ke ruang makan. Makan siang akan aku siapkan," perintah ibu yang sudah hilang dari hadapannya.

Jongin melepas rangkulannya dari tubuh sang kakek yang bergumam ia akan kembali menonton acara memancing yang ia gemari. Jongin mengangguk dan segera menoleh ke belakang. Ayahnya masih berdiri tenang di sana, senyuman lembut masih setia menghiasi bibirnya. Ayah selalu menjadi orang terakhir yang ia sambut, itu ada alasan khusus.

"Tidak memberiku salam atau pelukan, Jonginah?"

Tanpa aba-aba Jongin memberikan sebuah 'Pelukan Jonginie'; pelukan secara harfiah ia lemparkan tubuhnya menempel pada sang ayah. Kedua kakinya bergelut pada pinggang sang ayah yang sudah tak ramping lagi. Kedua tangannya terikat lekat pada pundak, Jongin dengan tenang merebahkan kepalanya di pundak sang ayah. Pelukan ini sudah ia lakukan sejak balita, saat masih kecil ia hanya bisa menggapai kaki jenjang sang ayah; bergelayutan dan terkadang ia meminta ayah untuk berjalan dengan dirinya yang masih melingkar seperti bayi orang utan. Tradisi ini terus berlanjut, walaupun ia sudah dewasa seperti ini karena bagi sang ayah Jongin tetaplah Jongin kecilnya.

"Jongin pulang, Ayah."

Pria baruh baya itu tidak menjawabnya secara verbal, ia mengusap kepala Jongin dengan sayang. Jongin merasakan tubuhnya mulai bergerak, kini ayah sedang berjalan dengan Jongin tetap merangkulnya erat.

Aroma masakan tercium lebih kuat sekarang. Mereka sudah berada di ruang makan ternyata, singkat sekali. Waktu kecil perjalanan dari pintu masuk menuju tempat ini terasa lama, gerutunya.

"Di mana menemukan bayi orang utan sebesar itu?" suara ibunya memasuki indra pendengarannya. Nada candaan terdengar dengan jelas, itu makin membuatnya tidak ingin turun dari tubuh ayahnya.

"Sepertinya ia mengira diriku sebagai induknya, ia berlari dan melembar tubuhnya yang tak ringan ini padaku. Aku tidak tega meninggalkan anak malang ini," timpal ayahnya dengan bercanda. Jongin hanya tertawa geli mendengar gurauan ini. Setiap pulang ke rumah ini, sandiwara kecil ini terus terjadi, ia tidak bosan, melainkan ia begitu menikmatinya.

Saat seperti ini membuatnya sisi manjanya semakin menjadi; ketika keluarga memanggilnya bayi beruang, koala kecil atau bayi orang utan yang manja. Dengan itu semua, ia paham keluarganya sangat menyayanginya. Menjadi anak bungsu memang memiliki kadar keberuntungan tersendiri.

"Jonginah, sudah, turun dari tubuh ayahmu. Lihat, wajahnya kini memerah," ucap sang ibu. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah sang ayah, dan memang benar wajah yang kini dipenuhi keruput itu mulai memerah, namun kerutan pada alisnya terlihat lebih jelas. Jongin menaikkan alisnya, walaupun sudah tua begini, sifat seseorang tidak berubah mengikuti usia; ayahnya sangat tidak suka orang meremehkan kekuatan fisiknya. "cepat panggil kakekmu, ia tidak boleh melewatkan makan siang sebagai alasan untuk bolos minum obatnya lagi," perintah ibunya lagi.

Jongin segera berdiri di atas kakinya dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, sang kakek masih duduk di sofa khusus miliknya, mata sayunya dengan serius menyaksikan pada layar kaca itu.

"Kakek, waktunya makan siang."

"Katakan pada ibumu sebentar lagi," jawab sang kakek tapa beranjak sedikitpun dari sofanya.

Jongin menghela nafas, kakeknya sudah tidak sesehat dulu, namun begitu keras kepala untuk mengonsumsi obatnya. "Ibu mengatakan kakek sering melewatkan jadwal makan siang. Apa kakek tidak ingin makan siang bersamaku?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada sedih; senjata jitu yang selalu berhasil ia gunakan untuk merayu kakek keras kepala ini.

Jongin melihat tatapan bersalah dari mata sayu itu. Dalam benaknya ia menari dengan gembira, kakeknya sangat tunduk pada tatapan dan suara sedihnya ketika merajuk.

"Baik—baiklah, Jongin. Kakek akan makan bersamamu sekarang." Pria tua itu beranjak dari sofanya. "Tentunya tidak ingin melewatkan makan bersama cucu kecilku ini, hmm?"

Sebuah senyuman lebar adalah jawaban yang ia berikan atas perkataan sang kakek.

* * *

Beberapa jam setelah makan siang, Jongin hanya terbaring bosan di atas tempat tidurnya. Tidak ada kegiatan apapun yang bisa ia lakukan untuk saat ini. Semua perlengkapan yang ia bawa sudah tertata rapi di atas meja kerjanya. Memang ia mengatakan pada dirinya akan melanjutkan sisa pekerjaannya, namun setelah meletakkan barang-barang kantornya membuat dirinya malas. Sejujurnya ia bosan dengan rutinitas kantornya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, mungkin kejenuhan ini menyeruak saat makan siang tadi. Ia sempat menanyakan kepada sang ibu perhal yang ingin beliau sampaikan padanya. Bukan jawaban verbal yang ia terima, hanya senyuman bahagia dan belaian lembut di kedua pipinya.

Tenang, serahkan semua pada ibu dan ayah dahulu. Jongin jangan mencemaskan itu, semua akan diselesaikan dengan cepat, begitu yang dikatakan ibu.

Bagaimana ia bisa tenang dengan perkataan itu? Ia begitu penasaran dengan apa yang dikerjakan kedua orang tuanya hingga dapat mengatakan semua akan segera diselesaikan dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak cemas? Tentu saja itu membuatnya cemas. Ia pusing, ia gundah.

Pikiran terburuknya tertuju pada kakaknya, Kim Joonmyun. Kakaknya itu sudah 5 tahun lalu lari dengan kekasihnya untuk menetap di Cina. Ia sempat bertemu dengan kekasih kakaknya, namun itu hanya sekali dan begitu singkat; kejadian di mana saat malam subuh Kim Joonmyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan berkata ia akan kabur dari rumah dan menikah dengan kekasihnya itu. Jongin sempat mengumpat bertanya apakah kakaknya sudah kehilangan nalar, itu bukan seperti kakak yang ia idolakan sejak kecil; Kim Joonmyun yang begitu penurut dan santun.

Itu cinta, begitulah kata yang terucap untuk terakhir kalinya dari mulut sang kakak.

Jongin berpikir lebih dalam lagi, tidak mungkin ini mengenai sang kakak karena sebelum ibu pergi, beliau sempat mengatakan perihal ini berkaitan dengan dirinya. Secara ekspilit sudah jelas ini bukan tentang Kim Joonmyun, walaupun Jongin dalam hatinya berharap ini mengenai sang kakak. Ia rindu pada laki-laki itu.

Jongin menggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam ke bantalnya. Ia bear-benar dibuat lelah akan rasa penerasannya ini. Mengapa ibu dan ayah lama sekali pergi? Mereka berkata akan pergi menemui sahabat lama untuk bersua, melepas rindu, begitu kata mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian kesadarannya mulai buyar, Kim Jongin kini terbuai dalam dunia mimpi.

* * *

Pukul sepuluh malam Jongin menyadari kedua orang tuanya kini sudah tiba di rumah. Merengangkan tubuhnya yang kini sudah terasa kaku dan pegal, Jongin menyudahi pekerjaannya merevisi laporan anak buahnya. Ia menuju lantai bawah untuk menyambut orang tuanya dan menagih penejalasan yang ingin mereka sampaikan padanya.

"Ibu," panggil Jongin di tengah kesunyian malam. Ia memerhatikan kedua orang tuanya masih asyik berbicara santai di ruang keluarga, secangkir teh masing-masing berada di genggaman mereka.

Ibunya melemparkan senyuman dan mengintruksikan dirinya duduk di antara mereka, Jongin menurut tanpa kata.

Tanpa basa-basi Jongin menanyakan perihal yang membuatnya penasaran, "Jadi, apa yang ingin ibu sampaikan padaku?"

Senyuman di bibir berhiaskan lipstick itu tidak pudar, justru semakin tertarik dalam guratan senyum bahagia, seakan-akan semua beban kini terlapas. "Jongin, semua sudah terselesaikan. Jangan khawatir," sahut ibunya. Kedua tangan mungil itu menggenggam halus tangannya, tindakan dan ucapannya membuat Jongin sedikit tenang, namun rasa penasaran itu ada. Mengapa orang tuanya seperti menutupi sesuatu darinya? Mengapa tidak ke intinya saja memberi tahunya?

Jongin memberi tatapan memelas pada sang ibu, ia mulai merengek, "Ibu, kenapa selalu berkata demikian? Sebenarnya apa yang ingin ibu bicarakan? Aku tidak akan tenang jika rasa penasaran ini terus menyebar."

Tangan ibunya yang masih menggenggamnya memberi remasan lembut, "Jonginah," panggil ibunya perlahan.

Jongin hanya menatap mata sang ibu, menanti ucapan yang akan dikatakan beliau. Itu akan terkesan bohong, namun Jongin merasa was-was, dadanya bergemuruh gundah tak pasti.

"Jongin kecilku, apa pendapatmu mengenai pernikahan?"

* * *

.

.

A prologue so far.

Kinda boring, it is. But hopefully you enjoy this one.

Gonna update this real soon, if anybody is interested of course.

As for anyone who read my other story: _**fellatio and chanlu in the same sentence is porn**_. Tunggu sebentar, karena ada kerusakan teknis pada laptop terdahulu, saya harus mengetik ulang sisa bab hingga akhir (it had ended to be honest, had an epilogue, but alas my old laptop had died before I could save everything). Chapter 6 akan diunggah sebentar lagi, masih dalam proses menulisan.


	2. 01

**_oh sehun/kim jongin; multichaptered; pg-13; 1896 words_**

* * *

" **Bisakah** Anda menggantikan diksi pada halaman 27; paragraf keempat hingga enam. Itu terkesan seperti mengarang buku anak-anak." Jongin mengatur perlahan deru nafasnya, terkadang ia mudah terpancing emosi jika bawahannya tidak becus atau tidak bekerja sesuai kriteria yang sudah ia jelaskan sebelumnya. "Kita ini sedang membicarakan perjalanan karir singkat model ini, bukan dongeng. Diksi harus lebih elegan, atau setidaknya tidak kekanakan sepert ini. Mengerti?" Tegasnya sekali lagi. "Saya tunggu revisi terbaru pukul 4 sore nanti." Dengan itu Jongin memutuskan hubungan sepihak tanpa menunggu jawaban bawahannya, mereka sudah biasa dengan sikap Kim Jongin.

.

Kim Jongin, pemuda berusia 23 tahun, bekerja sebagai supervisor editor majalah Vogue Korea. Hingga saat ini, ia termasuk yang paling muda menduduki jabatannya di majalah khusus model ternama itu. Selain dengan paras yang memikat, kinerjanya dalam bidang yang ia geluti banyak mendapat pujian, bahkan ada desas-desus mengatakan bahwa Kim Jongin adalah anak emas Anna Wintour. Namun, Kim Jongin menggubris dengan sopan bahwa rumor itu tidak benar.

Walaupun demikian, dengan sikap santun dan ketegasannya dalam bekerja, tidak seorang pun tidak terpikat dan terkagum-kagum pada seorang Kim Jongin. Para senior selalu mengelu-elukan bahwa mereka bangga memiliki Kim Jongin, ah tidak, Vogue merasa bangga memiliki seorang Kim Jongin.

Sempat sekali waktu, fotografer senior majalah itu berkata: sayang Kim Jongin sebenarnya mampu menjadi seorang model profesional, dengan tampang rupawan, kaki jenjangnya, dan cara pembawaan diri yang elegan; para perancang busana, agensi model pasti akan menghampirinya.

Kim Jongin tetaplah Kim Jongin, anak santun dan mudah tersipu jika dipuji demikian, ia mengatakan tidak, ia tidak cocok menjadi seorang model, ia lebih memilih menjadi seorang editor; bekerja di balik meja dan berkutat dengan komputer.

.

"Istirahatlah sejenak. Ibu sudah bawakanmu sarapan."

Suara lembut ibu membuatnya sedikit melompat dari kursinya. Ia menyentuh dadanya, deruan jantung begitu kencang. Kim Jongin begitu mudah untuk dikejutkan.

Jongin melirik nampan yang terisi beberapa porsi sarapan dan segelas susu. "Aku melewatkan sarapan? Maaf, Ibu."

Ibu memberi senyuman kecil. "Terkadang ibu tidak rela membiarkanmu tinggal sendiri, memikirkan kau lebih teledor daripada kakek dalam mengingat makan tepat waktu," nada candaan itu terdengar tegas.

Jongin tidak berani melihat langsung pada ibunya, rasa bersalah menghampiri hatinya. Memang benar, terkadang jika terlalu terlena pada pekerjaannya, Jongin akan lupa mengatur waktu untuk makan, bahkan terkadang tidur. Oh Tuhan, orang-orang pasti tidak akan menyangka Kim Jongin permuda workaholic ini sebenarnya seekor beruang yang selalu berhibernasi di segala musim. Hanya saja perkerjaan di atas segalanya; termasuk di atas dirinya.

(Itulah sebabnya, setiap hari ibu selalu menelpon mengingatkan dirinya agar lekas makan atau beristirahat. Pasalnya, alarm bahkan ia tidak gubris, hanya tuturan sang ibu yang mampu menaklukkan sisi keras kepalanya.)

"Kenapa hanya ditatap? Ayo, makan. Nanti keburu dingin, hmm?"

Dengan ucapan itu Jongin mulai menyantap sarapannya. Ia sudah menutup komputer jenjangnya, mengingat ibu tidak suka melihat orang makan sambil melakukan aktivitas lain. Akan berpengaruh pada pencernaan, begitu kata ibu.

Pada suapan kelima, Jongin mulai tersadar ibunya masih berada di sampingnya, duduk dengan tenang di atas tempat tidur sambil membaca sebuah majalah koleksi pribadinya. (Hanya majalah Vogue, ia pegawai setia.)

"Ibu?" Panggil Jongin.

Mata yang selalu dikatankan begitu mirip dengannya tidak memalingkan padangannya dari halaman majalah itu. "Hmm?" Gumaman kecil adalah jawabnya.

"Kenapa ibu masih di sini?" Tanyanya sedikit sangsi.

Ibu kini melihatnya, ia memberi tatapan yang begitu Jongin ingat. Tatapan yang selalu ia berikan saat Jongin kecil dulu. Tatapan lembut itu tidak berubah, walau keriput kini menghias kelopak mata itu. "Bukankah Jongin berjanji akan berbicara dengan ibu semalam?"

Jongin kembali terdiam. Ada kalanya ia merasa malas dengan sikap optimis dan terkadang menuntut yang dimiliki ibunya, tentu gen itu menurun pula pada dirinya. "Tapi aku sedang sarapan. Ibu tunggu di luar saja, setelah ini Jongin akan mengajak ibu bicara." Baik Kim Jongin mulai merengek dan merajuk, senjata jitu yang selalu mutlak mengalahkan keluarganya. Saat dalam lingkaran keluarga atau orang terdekat, Kim Jongin itu anak perajuk dan manja, ia tetap menyalahkan posisinya sebagai anak bungsu, jadi jangan salahkan jika ia bersikap kekanakan.

"Jonginie."

"Ibu." Beo Jongin tidak mau kalah.

Kim Jongin benar-benar anak seorang Jeon Solbi.

Jongin melihat sang ibu menghela nafas singkat. Wanita itu meletakkan majalah yang sempat ia baca rapi ke posisi mula. "Baik, baik. Ibu akan tunggu di ruang keluarga. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu." Dengan kecupan pada keningnya, ibu keluar dan menghilang dari balik pintu.

Jongin menatap sisa sarapannya dengan tatapan lelah. Ia kehilangan selera makan, mungkin karena topik yang akan dibicarakan dengan sang ibu. Pernikahan.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia belum ingin menikah. Bagaimana mau menikah? Status melajang masih tertera semenjak ia menyudahi hubungan dengan kekasihnya 5 tahun lalu. Benar, Kim Jongin belum sempat menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun sejak bangku menengah atas.

* * *

Jongin turun menuju ruang keluarga dengan berat hati. Ia benar-benar ingin menghindari topik pembicaraan ini atau setidaknya membuat sang ibu melupakan topik itu. Tentu saja, segala cara yang terencana tidak akan berhasil, yang ia akan tipu dan hadapi adalah Jeon Solbi, ibu rumah tangga yang begitu keras kepala (dan sangat ia kasihi).

Tatapan berbinar begitu terpancar di mata sang ibu, bahkan Jongin yakin batu pertama termahal saat ini akan terkesan tak berharga jika bersanding dengan tatapan mata itu. Untuk hari ini, Jongin tidak suka tatapan itu. "Kemarihlah, Jongin," ajak ibu sambil menepuk kursi di sampingnya.

Jongin dengan langkah perlahan menghampiri ibunya dan duduk dengan segera.

Tangan ibu mengganggam miliknya dan menarik untuk diletakkan di atas pangkuan sang ibu. Tatapan berbinar itu tidak pudar. Ini seperti Déja Vu tadi malam, posisi duduk yang sama; di mana kedua tangannya berada dalam genggaman sang ibu, tatapan berbinar di mata ibu, dan sebuah ucapan yang membuat Jongin kabur menuju kamarnya: "Jongin kecilku, apa pendapatmu mengenai pernikahan?"

Kali ini Jongin tidak beranjak kabur dari kursinya. Ia hanya diam menatap sang ibu. "Membangun sebuah keluarga," jawabnya dengan suara kecil, seakan ia dihakimi jika memberi jawaban salah. Jongin menelan ludahnya dan lanjut berkata, "Jika ibu ingin aku menikah, aku belum memiliki pasangan. Jadi, tunggu beberapa waktu lagi, mungkin aku akan membawakan ibu seorang menantu." Ini terkesan mengada-ada, tapi itu sebuah janji.

Ibu semakin tersenyum lebar, tawaan geli mengirinya. "Bagaimana jika ibu yang membawakanmu pendamping hidup?"

Jongin tertegun. _Apa?_

"Ibu dan ayah sudah menemukan pendamping yang pantas untuk putra kecil kami ini." Bangga, itulah kata yang tetap mendeskripsikan nada anaforis ucapan wanita ini.

"Ibu?" Jongin tidak bisa berkata apapun, ia kehabisan kata untuk menimpali ucapan sang ibu. Ini tidak ada dalam ekspektasinya semalam. Pertunangan? Oh, ayolah! Ini sudah jaman melania, perjodohan sudah tertelan jaman.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, merasa heran menyadari di atas telapak tangannya kini sudah ada tiga lembar foto seorang pemuda. Ia memicingkan matanya, ia tidak mengenal siapa orang itu.

"Namanya Oh Sehun."

Oh Sehun, beonya dalam hati. Jongin menatap penuh tanya pada sang ibu.

"Dialah calon pendamping hidupmu, Jongin."

Jongin kembali menatap foto pemuda itu, ada perasaan aneh di dalam dirinya begitu menatap; mempelajari setiap lekuk wajah dan tubuh pemuda itu. Entah mengapa Jongin tidak merasa kaget atau adanya rasa penolakan, atau rasa gundah yang ia rasakan begitu mendengar ia akan ditunangkan. Semua itu sirna, hanya tersisa perasaan aneh yang menggelitik hatinya. Apa mungkin ia terbuai dengan pemuda yang ia akui begitu memikat, walaupun tak ada senyuman yang tertangkap dari pemuda itu?

Oh Sehun, ia begitu terlihat misterius; tanpa senyuman dan terkesan susah untuk didekati.

"Jadi bagaimana? Pemuda ini begitu menawan, bukan? Ia begitu ramah dan santun, saat ibu dan ayah berkunjung ke rumah keluarganya kemarin," jelas ibu.

Jongin kembali terdiam, ia mengerti sekarang. Kedua orang tuanya mengujungi rumah pemuda ini dan berbicara mengenai pertunangan mereka. Jongin merasa risih, ia salah satu peran utama dalam hal ini, namun tidak dilibatkan dari awal sesi.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak pertunangan ini?" Tanya Jongin tanpa basa-basi.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi karena Jongin adalah anak ibu," jawab ibu lugas.

Benar, Kim Jongin adalah anak Jeon Solbi. Jongin adalah anak ibu. Walaupun memiliki sifat keras kepala dan manja, Jongin adalah anak yang penurut dan santun, ia tidak mungkin menolak ajakkan orang tuanya, selama itu dalam batas kesabaran dan nalarnya.

"Lagipula, kau tidak akan menolak pertunangan ini karena ibu tahu, hanya menatap 3 foto itu saja sudah membuat dirimu terpikat," gurau ibu dengan senyuman usil.

Jongin hanya memalingkan wajahnya, agar ibunya tidak melihat rona merah kedua pipinya. "Aku terus menatap karena aku berpikir dia bisa menjadi seorang model dengan bakat natural," gerutunya..

Tidak bisa dipungkiri hanya tatap sekilas sudah dapat menyimpulkan Oh Sehun memiliki kabat menjadi seorang model. Tidak perlu menjadi seorang kritisus profesional, orang awan akan mengakui bagaimana Oh Sehun ditangkap kamera lensa hingga menghasilkan karya natural, walaupun terlihat jelas foto itu diambil dengan sengaja.

Dan itu bukanlah sebuah dusta, jika rasa tertarik dalam Kim Jongin mulai tumbuh. Hanya secercah kecil.

"Jika Kim Jongin seorang editor majalah bisa berkata demikian mengenai Oh Sehun, bagaimana dengan Kim Jongin yang merupakan tunangan Oh Sehun?" Goda ibu semakin menjadi-jadi. Berapapun usia Jongin, ibu tetap akan menggodanya, terutama menganai kehidupan percintaanya.

"Aku belum mengiyakan pertunangan ini, ibu," tutur Jongin kesal. Ia menarik tangannya dan melipatkannya di depan dada.

"Pasti Sehun akan sedih mendengar ini, anak itu sudah menerima pertunangan ini," ibu berhenti sejenak. "Apa kau tahu? Pemuda itu mengatakan iya setelah melihat beberapa fotomu. Senyuman lembut terlukis dibibirnya. Hah, jika ibu masih muda mungkin ibu akan jatuh hati padanya," ucap ibu sambil berkhayal tidak-tidak. Sama seperti setiap kali sang ibu menonton drama picisan dengan tokoh pria muda, mudah terpesona dengan pria muda.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya, perkataan sang ibu baru selesai ia cerna. "Oh Sehun menerima pertunangan ini?" _Tidakkah itu terkesan cepat?_ Tidak terucap secara verbal.

"Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, mungkin," jawab ibu santai. "Bagaimana tidak, ia akan bertunangan dengan putra bungsuku yang paling menawan sejagat raya. Pria mana tidak jatuh hati padamu, hmm?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya, malu mendengar ucapan itu yang sangat hiperbolis. Jika dibandingkan dengan Oh Sehun, tentu dirinya kalah saing. Bagaimana pun juga, pemuda ini tidak memiliki cela yang tak terhindar orang-orang untuk menyebut rupa dan tubuh itu sempurna.

"Sehun juga menatap fotomu seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang pada foto anak itu." Suara ibu membuyarkan lamunanya, sontak Jongin dibuat kaget dan malu ketahuan menatap lekat setiap lembaran foto itu. Jika sudah ketahuan begini, Jongin terang-terangan menatap kembali foto tersebut. Salahkan Oh Sehun yang terlihat begitu memikat; pemuda itu hanya memakai celana trek dan jaket dengan warna yang mulai pudar. Natural.

"Jadi bagaimana, Jongin kecilku?" Tanya ibu dengan penuh harap.

Jongin terdiam sejenak, beberapa detik kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku menerima pertunangan ini, Ibu." Dan ia memiliki perasaan baik tentang ini, untuk sementara waktu.

Tanpa aba-aba sang ibu menariknya dalam dekatan erat dan membanjirinya dengan kecupan dan bisikan 'anak ibu; ibu bangga, jongin kecilku'.

"Tapi ibu," ibunya berdeham halus, Jongin melanjutkan, "jika ini tidak berjalan lancar, ibu tidak keberatan 'kan aku memberhentikan pertunangan ini?"

Ibu meregangkan pelukan mereka, menatap dirinya dengan mata membesar. Sebuah senyuman lebar menghiasi bibir yang tak teroleh lipstick hari ini. "Kalian ini benar-benar berjodoh. Kemarin Sehun berututur hal yang serupa; menyudahi pertunangan jika tidak berjalan mulus."

Terdiam dalam rangkulan ibu, Jongin tidak tahu harus merasakan apa atas informasi itu.

* * *

Malam itu Jongin mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari nomor tak dikenal.

...

 _Selamat malam, Kim Jongin._

 _Ibumu memberitahukanku bahwa kau menerima pertunangan ini. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih dan semoga semua ini berjalan dengan lancar karena aku mengharapkan itu._

 _Mimpi indah, Jongin._

 _Oh Sehun._

 _..._

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya masih lekat menatap layar ponselnya yang kini redup menampakkan pantulan ekspresi wajahnya. Apa ini disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama? Oh Tuhan, bahkan ia belum bertemu langsung dengan pemuda itu. Bagaimana ini? Hatinya mulai terjatuh.

* * *

.

.

1\. Bahasa Indonesia is quite popular these days. I kid you not, all my classmates are from around the world, well mostly from East Asia because Bahasa Indonesia is kinda of 'a-must-learn' language now. Kebetulan saya ini fan sastrawan Ayu Utami, beliau menginspirasi saya untuk menulis, her books are gold.

2\. Do not worry, i love bottom!jongin :)

3\. Anyone is still interested in this one? We will go in slow tempo with this story (my capability of writing in Bahasa Indonesia is the cause, please be more understanding), thank you :)

4\. Thank you so much for your follow/faves/review, i absolutely appreciate you and these lovely things. I am sorry i cannot write down one by one your ids right now, planning doing so on the very last chapter.

5\. See you on next chapter.


	3. OUR NEW HOME

**_MY NEW HOME: WATTPAD (under username: hissinfullips)_**

* * *

 _ ***REPLACE**_ underscores (_) to dot.

**The stories have yet to be updated. i am republishing at the moment

 ** _._**

 ** _1\. FELLATIO AND CHANLU IN THE SAME SENTANCE IS PORN - CHANLU_**

 ** _[PERMANENTLY MOVED]_** www_wattpad_com/story/104849661-fellatio-and-chanlu-in-the-same-sentence-is-porn

* * *

 ** _2\. MERRY GO AROUND - SEJONG_**

 _ **[PERMANENTLY MOVED]**_ www_wattpad_com/story/104832572-merry-go-around-hunkai

* * *

 ** _3\. GOLDEN TRIO AND JONGINIE'S PLUS ONE - SEJONG_**

 _ **[PERMANENTLY MOVED]**_ www_wattpad_com/story/104839238-the-golden-trio-and-jonginie%27s-plus-one-hunkai

 **.**

* * *

 **Under username** : hissinfullips | www_wattpad_com/user/hissinfullips


End file.
